


Lullabies

by iridescent_severus



Series: Snippets of Life with Severus and Harry [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Babies, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lullabies, M/M, Parenthood, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 21:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13578894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescent_severus/pseuds/iridescent_severus
Summary: Harry comes home to a beautiful moment between his husband and his daughter.





	Lullabies

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing little snippets about married Severus and Harry, especially with children (my headcanon is two: eldest is Eileen (Leeny) and youngest is Albus), so this series is probably going to just be a bunch of one-shots about that. I hope y'all enjoy. And yes, I will get to finishing my Christmas series soon, but like, it's already super late anyways. I can take a bit more time.

Harry loosened his scarf as he stepped through the Floo and into his home one very late evening. He sighed, hanging up his robes and his scarf, toeing off his shoes, just wanting to trudge up to bed and sleep for years. A raid always drained him. He sighed, rubbing his face with his hands and quietly climbing the steps, not wanting to disturb their newborn upstairs. Eileen should be asleep, but she was such a light sleeper that even the creak of the old floorboards could startle her. He decided he’d peek in on her, rather than having Severus need to leave bed again to do his rounds.

He crossed over to her door but stilled with his hand on the doorknob as a soft sound floated through from the nursery.

“ _ Oh hush thee my dove, oh hush thee my sweet love _ ...”

Harry blinked. That was distinctly Severus’ voice, but... Well, he’d never heard the man sing before. He nudged the door open just barely, just enough to lean against the doorjamb and observe.

“ _ Oh hush thee my lap wing, my dear little bird _ .” 

Severus was cradling their daughter to his chest, his pale skin illuminated by the moonlight. He was soothing her, comfortable in the rocking chair Molly Weasley had gifted them with when Eileen had been born. Harry doubted he’d ever seen anything so beautiful.

“ _ Oh, fold your wings and seek your nest now _ ...

“ _ The berries shine on the old rowan tree _ ...

“ _ The bird is home from the hills and valleys _ .”

Harry brushed a few tears brimming in his eyes, unable to stop smiling. He stepped closer, and Severus finally glanced up from their slumbering child. 

“Harry, you’re home,” he murmured, voice as tender as it was while singing that lullaby. Harry approached his husband, bending his knees some to press a lingering kiss to the older man’s lips.

“I’ve never been more in love with you, Severus Snape,” he whispered, reaching up to frame Severus’ face with his hands.

“She was restless without you, that is all. Do not expect to see this often.”

“I like hearing you sing.”

Severus flushed, bashful because of all of Harry’s sweet words.

“I used to lull many of my Slytherins to sleep when I was teaching.”

“You did? McGonagall never sang to us.” 

“She has as sweet a voice as a crow with pneumonia.”

If their little baby hadn’t been so content in Severus’ arms, Harry would have roared with laughter. That was quite a vision. He grinned, kissing Severus once more.

“Why don’t you get Leeny settled, then come to bed and sing for me? I could use a lullaby, too.” 

“You dirty boy, I know exactly what you want before bed,” Severus muttered with an endless amount of fondness as he stood and laid their daughter out in her cot, brushing his stained fingers along her warm cheek. Harry wrapped his arms around Severus’ waist from behind him, hugging his body close and nuzzling the nape of his husband’s neck.

“Don’t I deserve a little something after all the hard work I did?” he mumbled, pouting against Severus’ skin and feeling the man’s shoulders sag. He could never resist that little pout.

“You deserve  _ one _ song, brat.”

“Can I request one?”

“If you must,” Severus murmured, but he gripped one of Harry’s hands and began to lead him out of the nursery. “However, I’d much rather be in our own bedroom when discussing this.”

They entered their bedroom quietly, and when Severus pulled Harry in for a kiss, Harry couldn’t stop smiling. 

“Now, what’s your request, you silly boy?”

“Well,” Harry began undoing the tie of Severus’ dressing gown, easing it off of the man’s shoulders once it was loose, “your moans of incoherent pleasure as you release is music to my ears. Care to indulge me?” 

Severus was already guiding them towards the bed. 

“Of course. It’s one of my best performances.” 


End file.
